De-aged Batgirl!
by batgirl13
Summary: After the team has a run-in with Klarion the Witch Boy Batgirl (Barbara) is hit by a spell that makes her three years old - the only problem is her dad cannot be told leaving the only people to look after her as the Bats...
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be slightly AU/OOC, I don't know all the facts from the show or about every single character so please bear with me and I'll try to do the best I can! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the Characters in this story.**

**Babs POV****  
**  
After being deployed onto my own mission along side Robin, Beast Boy and Wonder Girl. I'm looking forward to having a chance to be a team leader! Glancing down at the co-ordinates on the screen in front of me I notice that we're due any minute to touch down at the current location of Klarion the Witch Boy.

Parking up the bio-ship and preparing to enter ready for battle we establish the plan of attack and on the count of three jump from the bio-ship down into the ruins of the old church below ready to kick Klarion's butt!

**Observer POV  
**  
Noticing the intruders that have so rudely interrupted his planning Klarion launches numerous spells towards his assailants, all members of the team move out of the way of the oncoming magic and turn ready to begin their fight, Batgirl and Beast Boy stalk forward on the left whilst Wonder Girl and Robin approach on the right.

**Babs POV  
**  
Ducking, dodging and occasionally pulling Beast Boy out of the way of the oncoming spells we reach Klarion first, just as he releases a spell cast directly at Beast Boy! With my mind racing miles a second I decide their isn't enough time to do anything else so I push Beast Boy out of the way just as a sharp pain hits me and I'm launched five feet backwards to the ground. All I hear before I black out is Gar's voice shouting...

**Beast Boy POV  
**  
**"BATGIRL!"**

_I'm such an idiot! I should be better at this now and because I'm not Batgirls been hit by a spell which could do anything!_

**Robin POV  
**  
Just as Wonder Girl and I are about to reach Klarion I hear Beast Boy shout Batgirl's name from their side of the room, quickly glancing over I can see Babs on the floor in a state of unconsciousness. Worried for my older sisters safety I turn back towards Klarion and after producing a knockout blow to the head he's down on the floor, leaving Wonder Girl to sort out detaining him I rush over to where Beast Boy and Batgirl are.

"Beast Boy step back a minute I need to see if Batgirl is okay!"

Glancing down towards the floor I notice that Batgirl is no longer there! All that's left is her uniform and a small lump hidden inside, deciding quickly that I need to investigate I bend down towards the lump and gently poke it with my finger.

**Babs POV  
**  
Where am I? it's all dark and feels like I'm stuck under a sheet! I need to find a way out of th- poke - **"OWW"**_ what was that?!,_ I move my head towards the light at the top end of this stupid sheet and stick my head through ready to tell off the person who poked me when I catch sight of two boys staring at me - one of the is green and the other dark haired and wear a mask.

_Where's my dad? Who are these people? Where am I?_ just as I start to cry the funny green boy suddenly turned into a little dog, stopping my crying I look towards the little dog and giggle - _it's cute!_ I notice the mask boy has moved over a bit and is talking to himself.

Just as I turn back to the little dog he reappears as the green boy and introduces himself as 'Beast Boy', he also informs me that mask boy is called 'Robin' and that the blonde haired girl on the other side of the room is named 'Wonder Girl'. I sit there staring up at them as Robin returns from talking to himself, he and Beast Boy have a quick conversation.

"Nightwing will have Zatanna or Doctor Fate waiting at the Medical Bay for us when we return"

"Okay, I'll go see if Wonder Girl needs any help and then we can leave, you going to be alright taking Batgirl?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

With that Beast Boy walked across to Wonder Girl on the other side of the room and my gaze returned to Robin, slowly he moves towards me before crouching to my level and holding his arms out asking to carry me. After analyzing is he's safe or not I take a chance and lift my arms in return, giving me a small smile Robin leans forward and picks me and the sheet thing that's wrapped around me up, all this meeting new people is tiring! I guess I can trust this Robin not to hurt me so I lie my head on his shoulder and start to doze off.

**Robin POV  
**  
After glancing down at the now sleeping child on my shoulder we are now ready to leave and I gently buckle Babs into a chair in the bio-ship ready for the lengthy journey home.

Just as we finally arrive back at the mountain Babs stirs in her chair and looks around alarmingly before spotting me in the space next to her chair, as I gently unbuckle her I'm surprised when small arms lock around my neck and refuse to let go, picking her up gently I carefully walk with Babs towards the Medical Bay where Dick should be waiting.

**Babs POV  
**  
Robin is walking me and him towards something he called the 'Medical Bay' as we enter I notice someone else is in here and seem to be waiting for us, not wanting to trust anyone else I ball my fists as tightly as I can into Robin's shirt. Noticing this he turned to look at me and softly says

"Don't panic, this is my brother Nightwing, he just wants to check your not hurt, then our friend Zatanna needs to see what happened to you"

After digesting what Robin just told me I slightly nod my head whilst eyeing 'Nightwing' curiously, he slowly starts to walk towards me and Robin and when he does he places his arms towards me asking permission, warily I return the gesture and am lifted into Nightwing's hold, surprising myself I find it quite warm and comforting and without realizing it myself I completely relaxed.

The two boys looked at each other and exchanged a smile before I decide I'm too tired once again to worry about whats happening next so before I can stop myself I lay my head onto Nightwing's chest and slowly drift off to sleep again...

**Nightwing POV  
**  
When they entered I was shocked, I did not know what to expect when Tim said that something happened to Babs but I certainly in no way whatsoever expected her to look like a three year old. Glancing down at the small child in my arms I can't help but smile - _Babs is so cute when she's little!_ She's got the same Red Hair as always along with those Blue Eyes I would recognize anywhere.

As cute as she is however Zatanna should be here any minute to look over the spell that was cast on Babs, so being the responsible brother that I am I look to Tim and tell him to go relax.

"I'll come get you after Zatanna's looked her over, if Babs is going to be like this for a while were going to have to sort a plan out with Batman, we sure as well can't send her home looking like this"

After agreeing to what I said Tim left to go take a well deserved nap, once the door shut again my attention returned to the small girl in my arms, as cute as she is I can't help but worry about the spell that hit her, come on Zatanna! Deciding it might be a while I agree that a nap sounds good at the moment, sitting in one of the cushioned chairs by one of the medical beds I readjust Babs in my arms and lean my head back against the chair...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the Characters involved in the story :)**

**Nightwing POV**  
After what only seemed like seconds since my eyes closed I could feel a slight nudging and two voices calling my name.

"Nightwing!"

Eyes alert and focusing on the room I remember where I am and who's currently occupying my arms, I stare down at Babs to check I hadn't startled her awake - _no she's still asleep._

Turning my attention forward I notice Tim and Zatanna both staring at me and Babs with huge grins on their faces, feeling embarrassed that I had to be woken up I murmur a quiet "Hi".

"Welcome back to reality Nightwing" Tim smirks

"Nightwing, would you mind moving Batgirl to one of the beds please? I can get better access to her then?"

Giving a quick nod to Zatanna I move and place Babs down onto the nearest bed, anxiously Tim and I watch as Zatanna casts a spell to analyze what Babs has been put under. After a few minutes Zatanna sighs and looks towards us whilst explaining...

"There's nothing I can do to reverse this boys, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until it wears off, it shouldn't last any more than a week. I've got to leave but if you need anything or if anything serious happens don't hesitate to contact me."

Tim and I both reply at once "Thanks Zatanna"

_A week! Babs is going to be stuck like this for a week and oh fudge! what are we going to do about the commissioner?! We can't tell him his daughters Batgirl and now she's de-aged for a week! I wonder_ - I'm cut off from my inner turmoil by Tim turning to me after surveying Babs on the Medical Bed saying "Nightwing, you do realize she's going to have to stay with us right? I hope Bruce and Alfred don't mind."

"I'm sure Bruce will be fine with it Tim and Alfred will probably love having a small child around for once." Even though I'm trying my best to reassure him I have no doubt that Tim can see the panic in my eyes.

Just as we're about to develop a plan of action a small yawn distracts us causing our attention to turn towards the bed.

**Babs POV**  
Waking up from my second nap I can't help but notice how cold it is, pulling the sheet tighter around me I look around the room before my eyes settle on the two sort of familiar figures in front of me._ This sheet is useless I'm still freezing!_ Frowning to myself I turn towards Nightwing and Robin and announce to them "I'm cold."

Seemingly having just realized I only had this sheet thing to keep me warm the two boys looked at each other before gazing back at me, Robin is the first to speak "I'll go talk to Bruce and make sure a guest room is set up, you go take her shopping for some clothes and toys."

"Alright" Nightwing answers before coming towards me and holding up his arms again, without hesitation I return the gesture and am pulled into the warm chest - _this should keep me a bit warmer!_

As Nightwing starts walking out of the room we move down a corridor of many different doors all with different names on them, we enter the one named 'Nightwing' and I curiously look around at the new area.

Hearing Nightwing call my name I lean back slightly and look at his face.

"Barbara we need to get you some clothes and toys, I need to go change quickly in the bathroom, can you stay here on this sofa for me please?" he says softly

Finding my voice I give him an answer "Okay"

After giving me a brief smile Nightwing grabs a pile of clothes from on top of a dresser and moves towards his bathroom -_ hopefully he won't take too long._ Looking around at the room I notice a picture on the bedside table of Nightwing (with no mask) and a red haired girl - _hey she has red hair like me!_

Returning from the bathroom fully changed and without a mask Nightwing looks towards me before heading back to his dresser and pulling out a black jumper with a yellow logo on the front.

"This will be big on you Babs but it's better than the cape"

_Oh so the sheet thing is a cape?_ As he hands me the jumper I pull it over my head but struggle to get my arms through the correct hole, noticing my problem Nightwing gives a light laugh then moves to help me, once I'm properly in the jumper I can't help but notice how warm it is! After hugging myself I look towards Nightwing who's staring at me with a funny look, before he even makes the gesture I raise my arms towards him and I'm quickly removed from the sofa and back into the warm arms again.

"Ready to go?" he asks

I nod my head and smile at him in response, causing him to smile back at me as we start to leave his room and head back down the corridor, as we reach the end it opens into a bigger space which looks like a lounge, in the far back corner is some big, flashy metal machine. I can't help but notice this is the direction were moving in and before I can protest Nightwing quiets me by saying "It won't hurt I promise, plus I'm right here with you"

As we step into the machine a flash of light appears and before we suddenly appear somewhere else I'm sure I heard the machine say Nightwing and Batgirl - _What's a Batgirl?_

I'm cut off from my thoughts as Nightwing turns to me and says "Barbara I need you to pay attention to what I say now, when I'm not wearing the mask on my face I need you to call me Dick okay? it's really important that you do this for me" Understanding the mission he gives me I nod back at him adding a "Okay Dick" for good measure. Giving me a smile he turns and walks towards the end of the alley we appeared in and heads towards what look like shops.

**Nightwing POV**  
Just as my mind starts looking forward to shopping with miniature Babs I stop mid thought and realize -_ I have no idea how to shop for a kid! This could be interesting..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's Chapter 3! I'm sorry it's a day late :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters involved in this story :)**

**Nightwing POV**  
Taking a deep breath I walk to the trolleys lined up outside the store and before my mind can trouble me further I place Babs down into on of the fold down seats and push my way through the front entrance of the store.

_Right plan of action... what sort of things does a three year old need? Urm lets see, food, clothes, toys, somewhere to sleep, sippy cups, cutlery and some bath stuff maybe? Right well Alfred has food covered so lets go for clothes first..._

Pushing the trolley towards a clothing aisle my eyes glance around at the surroundings trying to locate something suited to three year old Babs when I catch something out the corner of my eye - _No way! This is awesome!_

With my target in sight and a big smile on my face I take a quick glance down at Babs and notice she's looking at me curiously but before she can ask the question we arrive at what caught my eye - _Batman Section!_

I notice that Babs has clocked whats caused my expression and now has a smaller smile on her face, before I can laugh at the mental image of Bruce's face when he sees this stuff Babs cuts me off with "Hey Dick? Whats this thing on the front of this jumper? It seems to be popular..."  
I chuckle slightly as I answer "Babs that's the Batman logo, he's the big superhero here in Gotham."

As she processes my answer I decide to ask her another question "Would you like to get some of the Batman clothes? They might even have some Batgirl!"

With a smile and a nod Babs look at me and then to the clothes before pointing out a small purple t-shirt with a small yellow batgirl logo - _that's cute! _Grabbing a couple different colours for good measure and a couple pairs of jeans and leggings we push further down the section towards the pajamas, expecting Babs to choose the purple batgirl nightgown in the corner I prepare myself ready to locate the size I imagine she would need, but to my surprise she points towards a darker set of pajamas - completely black except for the blue bird logo on the shirt - _wait a minute she wants Nightwing pajamas?!_

Looking down curiously at Babs I notice she has a slight pink tinge to her cheeks and is avoiding looking at me, so I ask "Are you sure?" that gained me a nod in response. Thinking aloud I say "Maybe we should get a Robin set too" noticing the red pajamas next to the Nightwing ones, before I can gather Babs expression she cheers "Yeah!" and in the cart they go.

Pushing past the normal girls clothing I grab some underwear, socks, a pair of converse style trainers in purple, some black flats and a little mermaid towel with a flannel.

_Right where too next, hmmm, baby aisle!_ - I move down the correct aisle and stopping when I reach the toddler section, finding a pack of purple sippy cups, purple kids cutlery and bowl I stuff them into the cart before moving down to the bath section._ Oh no way! This store has everything!_ - I pick up the Batman bubble bath and pop it into the trolley whilst grabbing some kids toothpaste and a purple toothbrush.  
_Okay so that leaves bedding and toys, bedding we have plenty at the manor but maybe I should buy Babs a blanket as well_ - I notice I've already reached the blanket section and grab a purple on covered in yellow bat logos. _Onto the toys then!_ - As we reach the toy aisle I grab things like jigsaw puzzles and a couple action figures -_ the bat family of course!_ Just as I'm about to push us towards the check out I notice Babs is transfixed on something so I follow her gaze...

**Babs POV**  
_I want that purple squishy bat teddy, but I feel bad asking Dick to buy me more stuff, I mean he's already got me this trolley full..._ Before I can think anything else Dick catches my attention with a question "Babs do you want that bat teddy?" I can feel my eyes widen as he asks me this and before I can answer the question he picks up the teddy and places it into my arms, I give Dick the biggest smile I can manage before I squeeze the bat teddy too me to express my happiness of getting the toy.

**Nightwing POV**  
_That may have been one of the cutest things I have ever seen!_ - Babs carries on hugging the toy as we reach the check out, as I wait for the person infront to finish I text Tim to ask Alfred if he would mind picking us up from outside the store soon and move to unload my shopping as the person walks off. After scanning everything else I notice that Babs still has the bat teddy, sadly informing her she has to give it to the lady to be scanned and paid for Babs warily eyes the check out lady before handing the teddy over hesitantly. The checkout lady makes sure she's quick in giving the teddy back to Babs after it has been scanned and is rewarded with a pleasant smile in return. I finish paying for the shopping and moving the trolley back towards the entrance Babs, the bat teddy and I wait outside the front door for Alfred...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here :) I think it's slightly shorter than the others but I'm still trying to work out the best direction to take this story, so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters in this story :)**

**Nightwing POV**  
Soon after we begin waiting Alfred pulls up in front of the store in the black town car, as Alfred exits the car and makes his way towards us I turn to Babs to introduce him "Babs this is Alfred but we call him Alfie"

After shooting me a dirty look Alfred reminds me "Master Richard I do believe your the only one who's ever called me that awful name" Giving Alfred my cheekiest grin I turn towards Babs and notice she's studying us curiously, Alfred seemed to realize this as well and gave the small girl a smile and a greeting "Good Evening, Miss Barbara."

As we move towards the car I realize something - _I forgot to get Babs a car seat!_ But before I can panic myself further Alfred opens the back passenger side door to reveal a small purple car seat already installed, shooting him a thankful smile I lift Babs out from the trolley and place her into the seat. After making sure she's strapped in properly and that the bat teddy is still securely in her arms I close the door and turn to help Alfred put things into the boot. We finish filling the boot of the car in record time and I move towards the passenger seat and sit my butt down ready to go home.

When we finally arrive I look back at Babs in the backseat only to realize she's fast asleep again -_ she's so cute!_ Alfred seems to notice this too and informs me "Master Richard, why don't you take Miss Barbara inside and find her a suitable resting place and I'll deal with the shopping" shooting him a small smile and a "Thank You" I move towards Babs door and gently unbuckle her from the car seat, ensuring I don't forget the teddy I pick her up and walk the sort distance to the porch before entering the Manor.

_Now where should I put her down? Needs to be somewhere comfortable, oh! I know the sofa in the lounge should be fine!_ Moving my way towards lounge I pass a clock in the corridor before I realize it's nearly 7pm -_ Babs is only a child! She's probably used to being in bed now!_  
I finally reach the lounge to discover Tim sitting in the armchair nearest the fire with his nose stuck in his book, noticing he hasn't noticed our present I feel responsible to make it known were here. I move towards the back of his chair and towards his left ear before calmly saying "Hey Tim"

_Maybe I didn't think this out properly_ - The next few moments are mayhem, Tim screams in response therefore waking the sleeping Babs in my arms who in turn jumps out of her skin, tightens her fists in my shirt and hides her face in my chest. I move one of my hands to her back to soothe her I notice she hesitantly peeks an eye out and looks towards Tim - who we now how the full attention of.

Suddenly Babs pulls her head away from her chest and cocks it to the side before asking Tim "Robin?" Tim gives Babs a big smile in response - _I mean who wouldn't she's the cutest three year old ever!_ I look to Babs and explain that when Robin doesn't have his mask on Babs needs to call him Tim, she nods in response before holding her arms towards Tim seemingly wanting a hug.

I notice Tim hesitate slightly so decide to push him in the right direction by plopping Babs down into his arms, deciding she will be okay with Tim for a while I go to locate the shopping Alfred has brought in from the car. I find them at the foot of the stairs and pick up the kitchen utensils as well as a sippy cup for Babs to use at dinner, bringing these to the kitchen I find Alfred ready to serve the dinner and he points to the spare space at the table for me to place Bab's things.

_Okay so plan for tonight, eat dinner, give Babs a bath, put Babs to bed and then crash out myself_ - Having sorted my plan for the evening whilst I walk back to the lounge I stop in the doorway as I hear the sound of two people giggling. Curiosity gets the better of me and I now find myself standing next to the sofa watching as Tim and Babs play Tag on the fluffy rug in the center of the room - Babs giggling her head off and Tim laughing at the noise coming from the little girl. I can't help but smile at the scene in front of me and hope that Bruce has a similar reaction to miniature Babs - _and if he doesn't this could be a very long and awkward week_. Before I can worry about Bruce's reaction any longer Alfred pops his head in the doorway saying the phrase "Dinner is ready" before disappearing again. Sighing I go to collect Babs from where here and Tim are now sitting on the rug and the three of us make our way towards the dining room ready to face Bruce's reaction...


End file.
